The circle of life
by meemof
Summary: Halle Malfoy is a sensible down to earth girl just like her mother Hermione Malfoy. But even sensible girls are affected by problems of the heart. Join Halle and the children of harry potter characters that you love in their journey of love and life.
1. Chapter 1

The circle of life

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Some of the plot is mine.

This is an AU fic, so you will find some new characters. The time of the story is 20 years after the trio and Draco graduated.

**Chapter 1**

**Returning to Hogwart **

Today is the day. The day to have the recognition she deserves, and to be praised by her peers and professors.

Halle deepest desire from the age of eleven was to be a prefect in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her favorite bed story was Hogwart a history. She couldn't sleep without hearing her mother voice reading a passage from the book. Leon always teased her about that. Well, he didn't care for books at all; his favorite past time was quidditch after all. Father always prided himself about that.

She pouted at her reflection in the mirror. "I took after mother I suppose", she thought to her self. Hermione Malfoy was famous for her love of knowledge and learning. She was the one that read Hogwart a history to her at the age of six.

So when she was assigned as a prefect this year, it was no surprise how happy she was about it.

A bang at her door woke her from her daydreaming. ''Yes", she said. "Come on Halle, father is waiting down stairs, so stop stalling or we will miss the train", Leon shouted at her through the door.

They reached the train station in their luxurious carriage in no time; her father let her get through the barrier at Platform 9 3/4 first. Here it is the beloved Hogwart express. She looked around her to see if she can find any of her friends, only to find him looking at her. 'Him' is of course the one and only Daren weasley. He was looking at her as if she was a bug who needs to be exterminated. When his eyes met hers, she could hear her heart tick tocking. What is it about him that made her react this way? She was Halle the sensible down to earth girl. But when he is around she turned into a silly school girl with a crush who couldn't even say a complete sentence in front of him.

But he hates me. She told her self. He never liked me. Well, like is an understatement. He loathes me. From the first year I entered Hogwart when he knew that my name was Malfoy he hated me. For four years he treated me as an enemy despite that I were with him in Gryffindor. He always teases me about how I am a book worm who doesn't have friends and the only Malfoy in Gryffindor. Well, my mother was in Gryffindor so it isn't a weird thing I entered Gryffindor.

Halle moves her eyes from him when she hears a feminine voice calling her. A tall blonde girl with blue eyes and beautiful body was waving at her. Susan wood always looks like a goddess. She was in Ravenclaw but she is Halle only friend. Halle waved back. Then, they hugged each other. "You look amazing Susan did you get taller" Halle was eyeing her shapely figure. Susan's laugh was like music when she replayed "Well, yes. did you notice?" she said smiling. "I would be blind if I didn't" Halle replied.

"You look amazing too, Halle", she said kindly. She looks at my short and small body as if she means it. I always knew I am not attractive like Susan is. With a light brown curly hair and ordinary brown eyes, there is nothing to be amazed with. I am short with a large chest that annoys me and feels awkward. My skin is so white that you could mistake me as a vampire. My only feature that I love about my self is my lips. They are small, red and full. I love my intelligence also of course.

It never bothered me that Susan was more beautiful than me, but when I see Daren looking at her with admiration I feel as some one is squeezing my little heart.

A hand in my shoulder startles me from my painful thoughts. I look behind me and there is mother looking at me with a sweet smile that is contagious. My mother is a beautiful woman, and father always looks at her as if he is amazed how this wonderful creature could be his. The look in his eyes when he looks at her! I wish I could have some one who would look at me like that.

"Is every thing in order Halle?". "Yes, mother", I replied. She smiles and kisses me on my forehead and says "I am sure this year will be a wonderful year for you being a prefect. Did you chick that your dress robe for the Yale ball is in your bags?" I shake my head then the train whistles announcing that it is time to depart. Father and mother kisses me goodbye. Of course, Leon acts as a man and shakes father hand. But mom kisses him despite his protest.

Looking through the window I wave goodbye to my parents hoping this year will be a good year.

End

Well guys, this is the first chapter. I hope you can forgive me for the spelling and grammar errors. In the next chapters you will discover what happened to the trio and you will know more about their children.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud chatter waked Halle up from a peace less sleep. Opening her eyes she could see Elizabeth Barton and Helga bones going through clothes and squealing like a group of hyenas. She panicked when she looked at here clock to find it pointing at 'very late sleepy head'. Jumping from her bed she began wearing her uniform like a woman possessed.

When she heard Helga chuckling, she stopped to glare at her. "What is so funny?" she hissed at her. Helga was shocked by Halle tone. Halle was always a pleasant girl and even when she and lezzy were mean to her, she never fought back.

Elizabeth looked at her with disgust. "Don't worry Halle you are not late for class, breakfast is being served right now", she spit out.

'I will kill him'. Halle thought in venom. That is the final time that Daren will alter her clock like that. What is it with him? She couldn't fathom why he would have this much hate to her and her family.

As a matter of fact he was the reason that she didn't have a good sleep last night.

From the first day back to school, the torment began. It averaged from little teasing about her bushy hair to very cruel pranks. Yesterday he has done the cruelest thing to her yet.

She was minding her own business, writing a one feet parchment essay for charm class under a tree outdoors. Suddenly a huge ball came hurling at her. She didn't have any hope of avoiding it. It exploded covering her in a disgusting substance from head to toe. Trying in panic to wipe her face, she could hear students chuckling hysterically while pointing at her. She tried in vain to stop the tears, but when she looked up and saw Daren smirking at her something in her just broke. She ran to her dormitory, angry tears and disgusting mucus covering her.

She shocked her head trying to remove the painful memory.

Without looking at her roommates she continued her preparations with a cool indifference, and then left for breakfast.

When she entered the hall, every one from other houses looked at her. She didn't look at any one and proceeded to her house table while looking at the ground. She took a seat that is as far as possible from her mates and began to eat quietly. She felt a presence near her and left her face to see who was it. Her brother Leon was looking at her with something akin to concern.

"I heard what they did to you yesterday." He said while looking at something behind her. She left her head to see what he was looking at. Daren was staring back at them. "This is the Gryffindor table malfoy so you better return to your table", he said with hatred. "Really? What will you do if I didn't?".

Leon apparently was itching for a fight. "Leon, please return to your table. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." She begged him. Those two were famous for their fights. Both as captains to their quiddich team, sixth year prefect, runner for head boy position next year were the leader of their house. And when the two of them fought, usually their houses became involved too.

Daren was coming toward them now with a manic gleam in his eyes. He stopped hovering over Halle short poster with his height of six feet, but that didn't bother Leon who was nearly the same height. She was stuck, looking back and forth between them. Each boy was trying to intimidate the other. They were sight to be hold. Leon fair with golden curls, gray eyes, toned and taut from numerous quidditch games, and Daren with red hair, blue eyes, wide shoulders and bulky muscles.

"Will you two stop acting like gorillas fighting for leadership? It's upsetting our appetite". A sensual feminine voice broke the fighting. Standing like the goddess Aphrodite with a hand on her waist was Emily Potter, gorgeous as always with her long red hair and her father hypnotizing green eyes.

Leon stopped suddenly with a look of awe that is rarely seen on his face. Halle always thought that Leon has some feeling for Emily, but he constantly denied it. Recovering from the shock a sneer covered his face when he said, "Stay out of this Potter, it's none of your business".

Daren pushed Leon and stepped between him and Emily."Don't talk to her like that". He said angrily. Halle looked with surprise at Daren. He was always best friends with Emily, in fact they were cousins. Emily was the daughter of the former Ginny Weasley and Daren was the son of Ron Weasley. But the way he was defending her made Halle begin to think that there is something more than friendship between them.

She felt like crying. She was so weak, that her brother has to come and defend her. And even when the fight began because of her, she quickly lost their interest to the lovely Emily. Usually she wasn't a bitter jealous ninny, but why couldn't she be the centre of attention for one time.

Halle eyes suddenly hardened, 'enough is enough', she thought. "Leon, return to your table. I'm more than capable of defending my self". She told her brother. Then she faced Daren with a furious expression that is rarely seen on her face. "And you, when will you stop your childish games. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you fancy me. So stop harassing me and leave me be. I'm through with you". She screamed the last sentence and stormed out of the hall.

A short silence followed her departure, then hell broke lose. All houses where talking to each other discussing what happened. Those four were famous of making interesting scenes. You never get bored with them around.

The remaining three were astonished. Halle was always sweet like a candy, so for her to lose it like that she must have been pushed to her limits. Then Leon smirked at Daren and Emily. "Looks like Halle have finally gained a cheekbone. I always knew there was some slytherin in her somewhere. So you two Gryffindors better stay out of her way". With a swish of his robes he left to join his house.

Daren waked up from his shock to face another angry female. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked immediately.

"Why do you always have to pick on her? You are really obsessed in terminating this girl Daren. She is in our house, so stop harassing her like that". Emily looked ready to kill him. Daren scowled at her. "What I do to her is my business. So stay out of this Emily". Then he left the hall with angry strides.

Emily signed tiredly. "He is really obsessed with her. I hope no one gets hurt before he realizes that she affects him that much". Emily thought. She looked at the slytherin table for a fleet second, her eyes meeting with grey eyes that made her heart bump faster.

Tara! This is the second chapter. So if you liked it please review.

I want to see if it is worth to be continued.

The coming chapter we will see Daren point of view and what he feels for Halle.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry potter characters are not mine. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Some of the plot is mine

Now for the third chapter

"Hey buddy. What are you thinking about that is taking you away from your beloved food?" a loud voice brought Daren from his deep thoughts. Daren looked with a big scowl on his face at his cousin Michel Weasley who was smiling like an idiot. He wasn't in the mood to stand his cousin. Michel who was in his seventh year this year was the school heartthrob with his blond hair and blue eyes which he inherited from his mother Fleur Declure and tall strong frame like his father William Weasley. Despite the fact that they weren't in the same year, they were best friends. Usually, Daren loved his cousin antics but tonight he was too livid to enjoy anyone's company.

"Leave me alone Michel, I'm not in a the mood". Then he returned to look at his plate which was still full with food. Michel watched him worriedly while he played with his plate. Daren Weasley favorite hobby was eating, and for him not eating meant that something was seriously wrong.

Intending to find what is wrong; he touched Daren shoulders and leaned on him. "Tell me what is the matter Daren? Usually, you are very hungry at dinner you can't stop eating to take a breath between bites"

Daren scowled at him and growled. "Don't mock me Michel, leave me or I'll pump your bloody face". Michel left his hands in a pacifying motion. "I'm not mocking you. I'm only concerned. So tell me what's wrong?" He said heatedly.

A heavy sigh get out from Daren mouth. "Everything is wrong. Nothing is moving the way I want. It is as if the whole universe is standing against me".

"Now, now. Tell Uncle Michel what got you in this state". He said joking. Daren gave him a dirty look but began to talk nevertheless. "Today we had a quidditch practice at noon, so I went with the quidditch team to the peach. You know I developed some great strategies in the holidays, so I was excited to try them with the team. But we found the bastard Malfoy and his group of idiots that call themselves the Slytherin team using the peach like it is their personal yard. I tried to reason with them that professor wood gave us permission to practice, but the git refused to leave the peach. So I solved the matters with my own hands" he smirked remembering Malfoy bloody nose. Then he continued. "It is sufficient to say that this lost us ten points and prevented us and the slytherin from using the peach for two days" A sour look appeared at his face as he said that.

Michel began laughing at that then he stopped to say: "I would have loved to see the look on Malfoy face when you punched him. But I know that this is not the thing that is bothering you. So out with it".

"I don't know what you are talking about Michel. What would be bothering me other than that? Isn't it enough that we don't get to practice for two days? The quidditch matches are approaching or did you forget." He said trying to look convincing.

"Don't try to convince me. Is it a girl problem?" he moved his eyebrows up and down in a teasing way. Daren face began to heat and he found his gaze moving without his will to the brown hair girl leaning on her book at the far side of the table.

Daren himself didn't know what is it that bothered him this much, but he knew that it has something to do with her. Halle Malfoy always managed to rattle him like that.

He remembered what Emily said to him that day. She was right. He did obsess about her. From the first time he saw her at platform 9 and 3/4 looking excited to go to Hogwarts for the first time she fascinated him. She looked cute wearing her school robes even before riding the train and nearly jumping from her excitement. She was hugging a beautiful woman that he couldn't recognize from behind. But when two blonde figures got near them, he was able to recognize the family. It was the Malfoys. Draco and Hermione Malfoy and their bastard son Leon. He didn't know Leon has a little sister. He removed his eyes from her immediately upon this discovery. His father hated the Malfoys with a passion. He didn't know why but apparently there was a history between them from their years in school.

He tried to ask Uncle Harry about it one day, but the man became elusive and didn't give anything except that it had to do with Hermione Malfoy.

For that reason any sort of a friendship between him and Leon was doomed from the start. Not that they would have hit it on in other circumstances. They were apposite to each other in every way, and the competition between them began immediately.

Daren tried to ignore the little girl, but when she entered his house for the surprise of every one it became difficult to ignore her. She was very small and fragile that he found himself wanting to protect her. This made him angry; because there was no way in hell he could feel these emotions toward a Malfoy. Thus, the torment began. At first it was little comments about her hair. The first time he made fun of her bushy hair she looked at him with her big brown eyes full with tears. He felt something tighten in his heart that day but he squashed it. As the years progressed he could feel that she has a crush on him, so he did everything to kill this crush from the start. Eventually, tormenting her became something that he enjoyed. He made all the Gryffindors shun her, after all he was the son of Ron Weasley, hero of the second war and he has a great influence on his housemates.

That why Halle Malfoy became an outsider in her house. The only friend that she has was Susan wood the daughter of Oliver wood the quidditch professor. She was in Ravenclaw and both were very compatible as they loved to study. Halle should have been in Ravenclaw or Slytherin at least. Gryffindors wasn't the rightful place for her to be in.

But recently it became difficult to harass her when every thing in his being wanted to kiss these pouty lips. He didn't know when she became lovely and desirable. One day she was a small girl with a halo of hair that covered her eyes, then the other a lovely curvy woman that would fit just right between his arms.

That didn't bother him at first. He was a healthy man with desires and needs and any girl with the right equipments would get that reaction from him. But when he became aware that other males began to take notice he felt rage. She was his. He was her first crush and she has always held a torch for him. Even when he hurt her, he could see love in her eyes. He wasn't the king of obvious but even he could see the way that she looked at him.

So he began another mission. Mission: chasing males that dared to approach her. That wasn't very difficult. But lately there were some boys who dared to face his wrath enable to get near her. That took more time to deal with but it could be done. With all this emotions burning inside of him, his torment to her increased to the degree of physical harm. That didn't mean that he put her in any danger, but he did some harmless pranks that would send her to the school nurse for a patch, nothing serious mind you.

And that returned him back to the reason he was having a bad day. After the incident at the quidditch peach, he went to his room to change, then went to the hall for lunch when he saw her. She was as usual holding a bag double her size and talking with a boy. He identified him as Antoine Flint a seven year student in Slytherin. What got him so angry was that flint was leaning on her with a flirting smile on his ugly face. And she didn't look in any discomfort even when the bastard was nearly pushing her to the wall.

He approached them quietly and spoke with a soft voice. "Flirting in the hallways flint, why don't you find an empty class and spare us the ugly sight" Halle eyes became like saucers when she spotted him and she began to splutter. Serves her right. What right does she have flirting with another male when she was his?

Flint moved around slowly and smirked. "Weasley. I was telling Halle how lovely she was yesterday when she stood up to you. It wouldn't do to have a lowly being like you demean our lovely Miss Malfoy".

Daren felt smoke erupting from his ears; he was ready to lunge at him when the bastard continued. "Oh and I asked her if she would go with me to the next hogsmade visit and I was just about to receive her replay before you interrupted us. So I would be happy if you remove yourself from our presence so I could receive my replay".

"She certainly will not accept an invitation from the likes of you" Daren was nearly shouting the last ward.

A look of indignation appeared on Halle face and she looked at Daren with anger in her eyes. "Who I go out with is none of your business Daren Weasley", then she faced flint and said: "And yes I will go with you Antoine, good day to you both". Then she stormed in her way to Gryffindor tower. To say that Daren was surprise was an understatement. Yesterday she stood up to him at dinner and now she told him she will go with another male without his consistence. How dare she? Didn't she belongs to him?

"Good day to you too Weasley", Flint said to him with a smirk then moved in his way. Daren was about to grip him and give him a piece of his mind when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Emily.

"Are you mad? You will get the quidditch team in another trouble and we will lose another day of practice if you get in a fight", she was screaming in his face.

She was right but the rage inside of him was so great that he couldn't stop to think about the consequences.

So now here he was playing with his food and glaring at Halle across the table. He felt betrayed even when it was ridicules to feel this way. She didn't have any obligation toward him as she was not his girlfriend, nor he ever gave any indication that he wanted her to be.

He faced Michel and said in a miserable tone, "I don't know what to do anymore; I tried, I really tried to crush those feeling inside me. But I can't any more. Even the slightest idea that she would let another man touch her makes me crazy. But I know that I have no rights to her. I was always mean and violent toward her. She will never look at me like she used to when she was little. As if I was the world to her. Tell me Michel what should I do?"

Michel was looking at him wearily. He always thought that Daren felt something for the Malfoy girl, but to hear him saying that in that miserable voice surprised him.

Daren was always cool and composed. No girl managed to unnerve him like that. He understood that there were many things that separated Daren from his lady love. Things that couldn't be overcome. This was real even if it seemed like a Victorian story. Ron Weasley would do anything in this world to keep his children away from the Malfoys. And if he realized that his eldest son has feelings to one of them, hell will break lose.

All that Michel could do to his cousin was to pat on his shoulders in sympathy. It was only a little crush after all. He will live and forget and another girl will replace Halle Malfoy in his heart in no time. Michel tried to reason with himself, even when there was this little doubt in his mind that told him that this would not happen.

This chapter was about Daren feeling and point of view. In later chapters we will find what do the others feel and will learn about the hate between the Weasleys and Malfoys.

Review.


End file.
